Adolf Hitler (Clone)
This page is for the clone. For the page about the real one, see here. Adolf Hilter (Clone), or Clone Hitler '''for short, labeled '''The Moron, was a contestant on the team Epic Winners. He was a clone created by the real Hitler to double his chances of winning. Info Adolf Hilter (Clone), or Clone Hitler, was very stubborn and short minded, much like Clone Goku (due to them both being clones). He was easy to distract, manipulate, and trample, and was only in so that the real Hitler (albeit disguised) could be assured he would make it further. Having no boundaries, he would often offend or disturb fellow contestants, making unfitting remarks about anything. He served as the real Hitler’s monkey, doing whatever he was told to and nothing else. Despite this, he has unwittingly turned on Vader a few times. He also seems to have a fear of women, especially Eve, as he mentions so several times in the confessional. In the end, he dissolved in saltwater due to a faulty barrel at his elimination send off. History Season 1 Clone Hitler first debuted in Pilots, Rivers, and Bad Kanye West Jokes, on the team Epic Winners. He seemed more serious and focused this episode, rather than his less intimidating, more random and unfocused attitude throughout the majority of the story. He makes it across the river, helping his team win. Clone Hitler has a minor role in Wright Wing Brothers. During Capone's turn, he pushes him after growing impatient, however doing so failed, as the barrel stopped one inch from Capone's head. Adolf also tries to help Ross make it through his turn, but this fails as his hallucinations are still controlling him. Hitler almost had a turn, but Michael Jordan instead asked if his team could just be given the point, in which they were. Clone Hitler has a minor role once again in The Dynamic Do-Over, only talking in response to Batman. He also talks about how he'd murder everyone there if it was legal, and sparks a conversation with the real Hitler (disguised as Vader). Clone Hitler had a brief appearance in Apoca-Rick, running from the robots with Capone and Ross. He talks to Al Capone, but constantly asks what Capone is talking about is, much to his annoyance. The conversation is cut to an end when Bob Ross introduces the group to Robo-Rogers, who proceeds to take them all out. Clone Hitler has little lines in You Might Pass, only speaking in the confessional chain about Justin Bieber, and asking about the challenge later, and assists Vader with his fending. Clone Hitler's personality goes to his more goofy side in Cooking With Chemicals, where he admits that he is scared of girls. He also makes cruel cooking jokes about the Holocaust, resulting in him being sent to the "bush of shame". His role becomes more prominent as the real Hitler's henchman in I'm Feeling Lucky. During the challenge, he shoots both Vader and himself out, much to the former's annoyance. This causes the real Hitler to snap, threatening him and even throwing him into a wall. This scene is quickly ended when Chuck Norris rolls up in his wagon and asks the two to move. He begins You're in the Wrong Neighborhood by calling the chemicals a hoax, only for Ross to point out Michael Jordan and Muhammad Ali fighting at the other table. During the challenge, he is terrified of Mr. Rogers' mood swings in the briefing, mentioning so in the confessional. He also paints a school on Master Chief's wall for him, much to his annoyance. He doesn't do much in Shakespeare Dat Ass, as he is scared into the bush of shame once more by Cleopatra and her stories. His role is once again minor in Pretty the Fool, simply there responding to things other people say. His role becomes bigger in High Heroes in a Half Shell, where he beats Ali in a fight by seig-heil neck chopping him the entire minute it was timed for. He also responds to many comments Cleopatra makes about her body, much to her disgust. He wins the challenge for his team in Avengers, as he stays standing on the tower the longest, although he partially won due to Edgar Allan Poe sitting down to catch his breath. He also confused Vader's sarcastic comments as a flirtacious remark, which annoyed him. He makes his final appearance in Mass Durbate, where he fails to convince Barack Obama and Mitt Romney to allow him to pass, due to making multiple mistakes and offensive remarks. In the end, he is dropped into the water while his barrel isn't closed properly, and he dissolves in the water, which horrifies Hulk Hogan. Although he does not make an appearance, he is mentioned in History Repeats Itself twice, first when Eve mentioned they couldn't find his barrel (due to dissolving), and second when the real Hitler revealed himself, and LLOYD realizing he was the first person to use the cloning machine. Season 2 He is briefly mentioned in Another Pilot, Eh? when Nice Peter sends Luigi to the bush of shame, and Luigi finds the dead clone's hat. Clone Hitler appears as one of the ghosts in Ghosts With The Most. He only has a brief cameo, getting captured by Luigi, who mistakes him for the real Hitler's ghost, and wins the challenge for his team. Speech Clone Hitler is one of the 11 contestants to partake in Mass Durbate. Name and Occupation: "Oh, right. Uhh... I'm Adolf Hitler! Hiii! Occupation? Well...I'm a world leader! I rule the world! ...no, wait. I rule Germany. Yeah. I'm the Fuhrer!" Reasons for deserving the money: "Weelll...I...need...money for, uhh...war stuff. No, not war stuff! I'm not trying to start a war, no. Ahahah. I swear, all of it is for...good intentions. No wars. No deaths. Also the Holocaust wasn't real, I swear to god." What he's done: "Oh, a ton of things! I shot my own friend out in the cowboy episode, I shoved another guy in front of a barrel so I wouldn't get hit, got shot out by a robot in the zombie episode, I knocked out a boxer in the fighting challenge with just my Seig Heil salute, and just recently I stood on top of a building for the whole challenge without getting out and eventually won it for my team before eventually slipping off and plummeting down to the mattresses below." Supporters: "Oh, easy. There's... Alex, uuhhh...Clementine...and Bart Baker! ...I think." Trivia *He, Muhammad Ali and Michael Jordan are the only people to hold 2 spots in the elimination order. **However, Adolf Hitler is the only one who is eliminated twice separately: 12th place with the clone, and 2nd as Vader. *He is the first person to be voted off by someone other than his team or other contestants. *He is one of the two clones, along with Clone Goku. **He is the only one used in the competition. *He is the first competitor to die, as he is dissolved in saltwater. The second is the real Adolf Hitler, who was eaten by a Megalodon in the finale. *He is the only competitor to have a challenge based on them after being eliminated, not counting challenge hosts who return to compete, having Who Will Go Fuhrer?. *He is the only competitor to not return in Who Will Go Fuhrer?. Category:Contestant Category:Season 1 Category:Team Epic Winners Category:Post-Merge Category:Clone Category:Dead